Smash Mouth
Smashmouth}} | years_active = 1994–present | label = | associated_acts = | website = | current_members = * Paul De Lisle * Steve Harwell * Jason Sutter * Michael Klooster * Sean Hurwitz | past_members = * Greg Camp * Kevin Coleman * Michael Urbano * Mitch Marine * Leroy Miller * Randy Cooke * Charlie Paxson * Mike Krompass * Rob Schwartz }} Smash Mouth is an American rock band from San Jose, California. The band was formed in 1994, and was originally composed of Steve Harwell (vocals), Kevin Coleman (drums), Greg Camp (guitar), and Paul De Lisle (bass). They are known for songs such as "Walkin' on the Sun" (1997), "All Star" (1999), and a cover of The Monkees' "I'm a Believer" (2001), the latter two of which were featured on the soundtrack for the animated film Shrek. The band adopted retro styles covering several decades of popular music. They have also performed numerous covers of popular songs, including War's "Why Can't We Be Friends?", Simple Minds' "Don't You (Forget About Me)", Question Mark & the Mysterians's "Can't Get Enough of You Baby", The Beatles' "Getting Better", and Disney's "I Wan'na Be Like You". History 1994–97: Formation and Fush Yu Mang Smash Mouth was formed in 1994 by Steve Harwell, who had formerly played in a rap group called F.O.S. (Freedom of Speech), and his manager. Harwell's manager, Kevin Coleman, knew guitarist Greg Camp and bassist Paul De Lisle, who had both played in a local punk band, and introduced the three musicians to each other. They began rehearsing together, along with Kevin Coleman as drummer. They soon developed into a band, and named themselves Smashmouth, a football term. During their early years, the band played largely rock music. The band's first publicity came when a demo of the song "Nervous in the Alley" was played by a San José radio station, KOME. Soon after, Interscope Records signed the band, and the group's debut album, Fush Yu Mang, was released in 1997, featuring another member: the keyboardist Michael Klooster. Also, upon signing to Interscope Records, the band changed their name from Smashmouth to Smash Mouth. The album eventually went double platinum led by the band's first major single "Walkin' on the Sun". The singles "The Fonz" and a cover of "Why Can't We Be Friends" were also subsequently released. 1998–2005: Rise to fame, Astro Lounge, Smash Mouth, and Get the Picture? The band's second album, Astro Lounge, was released in 1999 and marked a change in direction, as it had less of the previous ska influence and more of a pop sound. It led to more publicity for the band, and ended up being one of the most critically acclaimed albums from the group. Supported by the hit singles "All Star" (which was featured in several film soundtracks, most famously the film Shrek) and "Then the Morning Comes", Astro Lounge was eventually certified as triple platinum. Also in 1999, The East Bay Sessions was released as a collection of early songs. Shortly after the release of the album, drummer Kevin Coleman left the band due to back problems. He was initially replaced by Michael Urbano, who was quickly replaced by Mitch Marine for the tour supporting Astro Lounge, who was subsequently replaced by Michael Urbano at the conclusion of the tour. |title=Biography|publisher=Allmusic}} In 2001, Smash Mouth covered the Monkees' hit song "I'm a Believer". It was featured on both the soundtrack for the film Shrek (along with "All Star") and their self-titled album. The album sold fewer copies than the band's earlier works, eventually being certified gold. Also in 2001, the group appeared as themselves in the climactic scene of the film Rat Race. In 2003, Get the Picture? was released, featuring the singles "You Are My Number One", "Hang On" and "Always Gets Her Way". Smash Mouth was dropped from Interscope shortly after the release of Get the Picture?. That same year, the band performed a cover of the Sherman Brothers song "I Wanna Be Like You" for the animated film The Jungle Book 2. 2005–11: New label, fluctuating lineup, Summer Girl, and Magic Following the band's signing to Universal Records, Smash Mouth released the greatest hits compilation All Star Smash Hits in 2005. The album contains some more popular songs from previous Smash Mouth albums, as well as songs from soundtrack albums which were not on the band's own releases. On certain networks and timeslots, the album was advertised as having 18 tracks, including an edited version of "Flo" and "Beer Goggles". Smash Mouth played at Gumby's Birthday Celebration in August 2005. In December 2005, the band released a Christmas album Gift of Rock. It featured covers of Christmas songs by many artists, such as the Kinks and the Ramones, and one original song, "Baggage Claim". Smash Mouth's fifth studio album, originally to be titled Old Habits, was recorded in 2005 and expected to be released in early 2006. The band had said that the album was much more like the ska punk featured on Fush Yu Mang and The East Bay Sessions. In September 2005, the band performed what was tentatively going to be the album's first single, "Getaway Car", on Last Call with Carson Daly. The album was delayed many times, in the hope of gaining publicity with Harwell's appearance on the reality show The Surreal Life. Smash Mouth returned to the studio intent on improving the record.http://www.sheknows.com/articles/7888.htm Old Habits was shelved, replaced by Summer Girl, which included some remixed Old Habits tracks as well as new songs. After being delayed in much the same way Old Habits was for several months, the album was released on September 19, 2006. Smash Mouth let Sony Pictures use much of their music from Summer Girl and other songs for the movie Zoom, whose opening titles credit the film's music to the band. Before the release of Summer Girl, drummer Michael Urbano left the band without warning on February 14, 2006 due to creative differences. He was initially replaced by former drummer Mitch Marine, and then by Jason Sutter, best known for his work with American Hi-Fi and the Rembrandts. The band released their new album, Summer Girl, later that year. In early 2007, one year after joining the band, Sutter left Smash Mouth to play drums for former Soundgarden and Audioslave frontman Chris Cornell; fill-in drummer Marine returned to Smash Mouth. Greg Camp left the band in the summer of 2008. Smash Mouth recruited Leroy Miller to play guitar. Leroy left in 2009 and Camp returned to the band, but in 2011 Camp left once again and this time the band recruited Sean Hurwitz. Hurwitz stayed until 2012, and was replaced by Mike Krompass. Later in 2012, Hurwitz returned. In 2009 Mitch Marine left once again and was replaced by Urbano, who left again after only one year in 2010, and was replaced by Marine once again. Marine left yet again after a brief spell in 2010 and was replaced by Randy Cooke. Cooke was briefly replaced by Jason Sutter in 2011, then Charlie Paxson. In June 2011, a writer at Something Awful offered $20 if the band's lead singer, Steve Harwell, would eat 24 eggs.Something Awful, June 4, 2011, "Smash Mouth: Please Eat the Eggs" Retrieved July 11, 2011. Others on the site and on Twitter began offering additional sums, eventually targeted to various charities. In July 2011, Harwell accepted the challenge if fans could gather pledges of $10,000 for St. Jude's Children's Hospital.TMZ.com, July 6, 2011, "Smash Mouth Singer – The Kobayashi of EGGS!!!". Accessed July 6, 2011.Yahoo! News, July 7, 2011, "A Rock Band Accepts a Strange Challenge...". July 11, 2011. The fundraising goal was reached in less than a week's time.Popdust.com, July 11, 2011, "Official: Smash Mouth Will Eat The Eggs" Retrieved July 11, 2011. A self-styled "reality TV fan," Harwell requested that his friend celebrity chef Guy Fieri prepare the eggs. The event was held at Johnny Garlic's restaurant, in Dublin, California on October 11, 2011. With about 150 people attending, Harwell was able to finish the eggs with the help of audience members as well as the San Jose Sharks mascot, Sharkie. $15,000 was raised for charity. 2012–present: Magic and live album After parting ways with Universal Records and signing with 429 Records, Smash Mouth released their sixth studio album titled Magic, on September 4, 2012. The album was primarily produced by new band member Mike Krompass. The first single, also entitled "Magic", debuted on the Billboard Adult Contemporary chart at No. 22. The band spent the rest of 2012 touring behind the new project as well as promoting the release of their musical book of food recipes and things of the like — Recipes from the Road. Cooke left permanently toward the end of 2012, replaced by Paxson. Paxson left in July 2013 during the Under the Sun tour, and was initially going to be replaced by a returning Cooke; however, he was replaced by Sutter once again. Tod Burr, former drum tech of Def Leppard and drummer of Merle Jagger, came on board in 2012 as drum and keyboard tech of Smash Mouth. On February 1, 2013, Smash Mouth headlined the AutoNation Coast to Coast rebranding event (which combined all AutoNation dealerships into a single brand) at Wayne Huizenga Park in Fort Lauderdale, FL with Michela Paige from Season 3 of The Voice. The event also served as a final round in the AutoNation Culture of Caring Contest. In May 2016, Smash Mouth released their first live album through Sony Records. The recordings were harvested from shows in Rapid City, South Dakota and Manila. On June 14, 2015, Smash Mouth was playing a set at the Taste of Fort Collins food festival in Fort Collins, Colorado, when Steve Harwell broke from his set and went into an angry three-minute, expletive-laden tirade, threatening to beat the audience members responsible for hitting him with bread. The band played the opening chords of "All Star" throughout a significant portion of Harwell's rant. The incident was covered by major media outlets, including TMZ, Gawker, and USA Today.TMZ Staff. "Smash Mouth Singer: Quit Tossing Bread At Us... You 'Punk Bitches!'", TMZ, 2015-06-15. Retrieved July 30, 2015"Hey now! Smash Mouth singer flips as fans throw bread", USA Today, 2015-06-15. Retrieved July 30, 2015Conaboy, Kelly. "Smash Mouth Singer Threatens To "Beat the Fuck" out of Bread Thrower" , Gawker, 2015-06-15. Retrieved July 30, 2015Schroeder, Audra. "Smash Mouth singer goes ballistic after being pelted with loaves of bread", Daily Dot, 2015-06-15. Retrieved July 30, 2015"Smash Mouth Singer Flips Out After Someone Pelts Him with Bread", Magnetic Magazine, 2015-06-15. Retrieved July 30, 2015 Harwell later apologized for the incident in an interview with The Herald-Mail. Event organizer Jason Ornstein explained that he asked Harwell if he wanted him to have the DJs make an announcement instructing the crowd not to throw bread but according to Ornstein, Harwell "stormed on stage and took matters into his own hands." He continued "It wasn't like anyone was going to be getting hurt by throwing bread up in the air ... We just had to laugh at it, because he just really made a fool of himself."Sexton, Josie. "Taste organizer: Smash Mouth lead made a fool of himself", The Coloradoan, 2015-06-16. Retrieved July 30, 2015 An acoustic re-recording of Smash Mouth's first album, Fush Yu Mang, is set to be released in 2017 through PledgeMusic for the album's 20th anniversary. Band members ;Current members *Paul De Lisle – bass, backing vocals (1994–present) *Steve Harwell – lead vocals, piano, keyboards (1994–present) *Jason Sutter – drums, percussion (2006–2007, 2011, 2013–present) *Michael Klooster – keyboards, programming, backing vocals (1997-present) *Sean Hurwitz – guitar, backing vocals (2011–2012, 2012–present) ;Former members *Greg Camp – guitar, backing vocals, keyboards/turntables (studio) (1994–2008, 2009–2011) *Kevin Coleman – drums, percussion (1994–1999) *Michael Urbano – drums, percussion (1999, 2000–2006, 2009–2010) *Mitch Marine – drums, percussion (1999–2000, 2006, 2007–2009, 2010) *Leroy Miller – guitar, backing vocals (2008–2009) *Randy Cooke – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2010–2011, 2011–2012, 2013) *Charlie Paxson – drums, percussion, backing vocals (2011, 2012–2013) *Mike Krompass – guitar, backing vocals (2012) *Mark Cervantes – percussion, theremin, backing vocals (1999–2008) *Miles Zuniga – guitar (2013) Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:20 PlotArea = left:100 bottom:120 top:0 right:20 Alignbars = justify DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1994 till:31/12/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Vocals value:red legend:Vocals id:Guitar value:green legend:Guitar id:Keyboards value:yellow legend:Keyboards id:Bass value:blue legend:Bass id:Drums value:orange legend:Drums id:Percussion value:claret legend:Percussion id:Lines value:black legend:Studio albums id:bars value:gray(0.9) BackgroundColors = bars:bars Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom ScaleMajor = increment:1 start:1994 LineData = at:08/07/1997 color:black layer:back at:08/03/1999 color:black layer:back at:27/11/2001 color:black layer:back at:05/08/2003 color:black layer:back at:01/12/2005 color:black layer:back at:19/09/2006 color:black layer:back at:04/09/2012 color:black layer:back BarData = bar:Harwell text:"Steve Harwell" bar:Camp text:"Greg Camp" bar:Miller text:"Leroy Miller" bar:Hurwitz text:"Sean Hurwitz" bar:Krompass text:"Mike Krompass" bar:Zuniga text:"Miles Zuniga" bar:Klooster text:"Michael Klooster" bar:De Lisle text:"Paul De Lisle" bar:Coleman text:"Kevin Coleman" bar:Urbano text:"Michael Urbano" bar:Marine text:"Mitch Marine" bar:Sutter text:"Jason Sutter" bar:Cooke text:"Randy Cooke" bar:Paxson text:"Charlie Paxson" bar:Cervantes text:"Mark Cervantes" PlotData= width:12 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Harwell from:01/01/1994 till:end color:Vocals bar:Harwell from:01/01/1994 till:end color:Keyboards width:3 bar:Camp from:01/01/1994 till:01/07/2008 color:Guitar bar:Camp from:30/06/2009 till:01/07/2011 color:Guitar bar:Miller from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2009 color:Guitar bar:Hurwitz from:01/07/2011 till:30/05/2012 color:Guitar bar:Hurwitz from:01/10/2012 till:end color:Guitar bar:Krompass from:01/06/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:Guitar bar:Camp from:01/01/1994 till:01/07/2008 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Camp from:30/06/2009 till:01/07/2011 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Miller from:01/07/2008 till:30/06/2009 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Hurwitz from:01/07/2011 till:30/05/2012 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Hurwitz from:01/10/2012 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Krompass from:01/06/2012 till:30/09/2012 color:Vocals width:3 bar:De Lisle from:01/01/1994 till:end color:Bass bar:De Lisle from:01/01/1994 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Coleman from:01/01/1994 till:30/04/1999 color:Drums bar:Urbano from:01/05/1999 till:31/08/1999 color:Drums bar:Urbano from:01/07/2000 till:15/06/2006 color:Drums bar:Urbano from:01/07/2009 till:30/04/2010 color:Drums bar:Marine from:01/09/1999 till:30/06/2000 color:Drums bar:Marine from:15/06/2006 till:15/07/2006 color:Drums bar:Marine from:01/07/2007 till:30/06/2009 color:Drums bar:Marine from:01/05/2010 till:31/08/2010 color:Drums bar:Sutter from:15/07/2006 till:30/06/2007 color:Drums bar:Sutter from:01/07/2011 till:30/07/2011 color:Drums bar:Sutter from:01/08/2013 till:end color:Drums bar:Cooke from:01/09/2010 till:30/06/2011 color:Drums bar:Cooke from:01/09/2011 till:30/10/2012 color:Drums bar:Cooke from:01/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:Drums bar:Paxson from:01/08/2011 till:30/08/2011 color:Drums bar:Paxson from:01/11/2012 till:30/06/2013 color:Drums bar:Cooke from:01/09/2010 till:30/06/2011 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Cooke from:01/09/2011 till:30/10/2012 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Cooke from:01/07/2013 till:30/07/2013 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Paxson from:01/08/2011 till:30/08/2011 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Paxson from:01/11/2012 till:30/06/2013 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Cervantes from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2008 color:Percussion bar:Cervantes from:01/01/1999 till:01/01/2008 color:Vocals width:3 bar:Klooster from:01/01/1997 till:end color:Keyboards bar:Klooster from:01/01/1997 till:end color:Vocals width:3 bar:Zuniga from:04/07/2013 till:18/08/2013 color:Guitar Discography * Fush Yu Mang (1997) * Astro Lounge (1999) * Smash Mouth (2001) * Get the Picture? (2003) * The Gift of Rock (2005) * Summer Girl (2006) * Magic (2012) References External links * Official website Category:Alternative rock groups from California Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical groups established in 1994 Category:Musical groups from San Jose, California Category:American pop punk groups Category:429 Records artists